Tare or druth: My truth or dare
by The Black Shadow in your room
Summary: Play Tare or Druth with Naruto and co. Starring Me and elementgirl5. Every chappie I bring in a temporary guest!
1. The game begins

A/N Heh welcome this is the black shadow in your room ((black shadow in story))

Disclaimer: I don't own Naurto

_Thinking_

**Shouting**

Talking

Happening

Characters:

Sasuke Sakura

Naruto Hinata

Ino Shikamaru

* * *

Naruto: Oww my aching everything! 

Everyone but Naurto: I agree

Black shadow: Welcome to Tare or Druth and I am your host The Black Shadow In Your Room-

Element: And co-staring me Element.

Sasuke: Wait I know you your from Dare or Truth!!!

Element: I know but I'm helping Black shadow host here but I'll still play with you guys.

Everyone:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Black shadow: Silence!!

Crickets chirp

Black shadow: Good now my first victim is Naruto Tare or Druth?

Naruto: What happens if I choose which?

Element: If you pick Tare you get asked by the host or co-hosts Truth or Dare if you pick Druth you get asked by our victims

Black shadow points to everyone

Naruto: Tare!

Element and Black shadow huddle then separate

Element: I'll take this one. Truth or dare?

Naurto: I'm not chicken Dare!! Believe it!!

Element: Hmm Kill Sakura Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura: **Can't I/he back down?!?**

Black shadow: Sure use an octagon squid!

Everyone: A what?

Element: An octagon squid is like the purple elephant in my story or chicken in the regular game.

Naurto: Fine octagon squid!

Black shadow: Time to send em home eh Element?

Element: Sure is!

**Element snaps her fingers and the gang collapses.

* * *

**

**A/N Well that's it for now heh. Send in ideas for next chappie and if you review I might make you a co-host.**


	2. dye and sleepovers

**A/N well here we are with chappie guests!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Characters**

**Sasuke Sakura**

**Ino Naurto**

**Hinata Lee**

**Ino TenTen**

**Hosts!**

**Black shadow Element**

**Kittymarie1212 (Kitty)**

**Hana No Chi (Hanna)**

**Yelling**

_Thinking_

Doing

Saying

_**Inner voice**_

* * *

Ino: Hey billboard brow where are the ones who tried to get you killed? 

Element: Oh I'm here with the chappie guests Hanna and Kitty

Kitty: Wasup

Hanna: Hey!

Crickets creak

Black Shadow: Hey be nice! Well anyways Sasuke Tare or Druth?

Sasuke: Tare! And Dare

Black Shadow: Hmm dye your hair pink.

Sasuke: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My Hair!!

Kitty: Come on let's get it over with…….

Kitty drags Sasuke into the bathroom.

Hanna: Tare or Druth Naurto?

Naurto: Druth and Dare!

Lee: **Huddle!**

Everyone but the hosts huddle.

Lee: You have to spend the night at Hinata's house.

Naurto: OK

Hinata blush redder than usual if that's even possible

Element: Tare or Druth Sakura?

Sakura: Tare and dare

Black Shadow: Dye your hair blond.

At this Sakura is dragged off by element to the bathroom for dye.

Black Shadow: Naurto Tare or Druth?

Naurto: Tare and dare!

Black Shadow: Ok dye your hair black.

Hanna drags off Naurto to the bathroom

Black Shadow: well time for one more-

Bathroom voices:NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

**A/N well that's it for now expect one when I get more ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long I had a huge case of writers block so enough on wards to the shows….fic……story….never mind**

**Host or darksides that followed me here**

**Elements darkside (Will be called darkside)**

**Me **

**My darkside (He will be called blackside)**

**Kittymarie1212 (Kitty)**

**Hana No Chi (Hanna)**

**Gang:**

**Naurto  
Sasuke**

**Sakura**

**Gaara**

**Temari**

**Kankuro**

**Itachi**

* * *

Black shadow: Well I'm back with Blackside and darkside…. Unfortunately they had to follow me…

Blackside: Yes we did so be quiet and since im bored I will only in tares and dares muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahamwuhahahahahaahahahahaahahahamwuahahahahahaha-

Darkside: Yes we know can we get on with it?

Blackside: No I wanna laugh mwha-

Darkside: Quiet!

Blackside: No!

Darkside: Yes!

Blackside: No!

This continues for several hours

Well back to the story...

Black shadow: Well can I lift the time stop now???

(A/N: that's why you haven't heard if the bathroom voices yet)

Sakura Sasuke and Naurto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They stumble out with their hair changed.

Hanna: Well that was fun……

Kitty: Yah! Well we have to get back to the Psychiatric Ward today so bye!

They disappear.

Blackside: Gaara kiss Sakura…..Oh and Temari kiss Naurto Kankuro square dance with Sasuke then Itachi Dance with Sasuke…

Gang: YOU….ARE….SO….DEAD….

Gaara kisses Sakura then they start making out and then Temari and Naurto do the same thing….

**A/N Yay cliffie heh**


End file.
